


La Gatoteca

by Unaploma



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 向導x哨兵
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unaploma/pseuds/Unaploma





	1. 相識&結合熱

*碩奎  
*以前寫的搬過來當作備份/後續之後也貼這  
*寫著玩的沒有什麼劇情/就只想（會）用向哨設定寫肉看看

 

* * *

 

相識

 

 

 

他們兩個雖說也算是被安排，一開始倒並不是作戰搭檔。

 

李碩珉早已算是最出色的向導之一，但一直都還沒有專屬哨兵。

 

好友兼上司一直苦苦勸說（逼迫）他盡快定下來——即使他精神力再強大也還是有哨兵保護比較好。今天就是好友強烈介紹說他是這一批甚至近幾年的哨兵里最強的——當時的口吻根本是一副滔滔不絕的媒婆樣——他才勉強答應來看看。

 

第一次見金珉奎的時候，對方在訓練場上正打到興起。

 

李碩珉一眼看到那只與他本人高大身形相反嬌小但十分靈活的野貓，這個精神體的戰鬥力比很多豹系、獅系還要強。它在訓練場里游刃有餘又迅速地奔來跑去，輕鬆地為金珉奎清除糾纏過來的巨蟒。

 

李碩珉皺著眉遠遠站在場邊看他們毫無章法的像是發洩一樣的訓練，他的麋鹿卻對那只野貓產生了興趣，不知什麼時候就走進訓練場追上對方，處在戰鬥狀態的野貓警惕性很高，瞬間跳起到樹上，俯視著樹下的麋鹿兇狠地呲牙。

 

金珉奎直到被巨蟒一尾巴甩在手臂上，才想起來自己的精神系不知道跑去了哪，四處張望著跟進來找自己的麋鹿的李碩珉對上了眼。

李碩珉下意識就把精神觸手探進了對方的精神域。

“……”

“……”

被李碩珉的精神觸手按摩得太舒服差點忘了處在什麼環境里，麋鹿衝過來驅逐走試圖從背後偷襲的狒狒他才回過神。這時候也都沒了繼續訓練的心思，從訓練場出來抿著嘴看似一臉恭順地站在李碩珉面前。

尷尬的無言持續很久，李碩珉才開口邀請對方去吃飯。

就這麼莫名其妙地成了一般戀愛的程序。

 

李碩珉帶金珉奎去跟朋友們常去的店吃飯。因為實在太熟飯店的姨母看到他帶人來的反應讓他以為看見了自己那位上司兼好友。

金珉奎在飯桌上不是埋頭苦吃就是低頭紅著臉不講話。

他們在的這一間面積不小，麋鹿就伏在飯桌另一邊的地上，眼神溫柔地看著金珉奎的野貓在房間里略顯不安地走來走去，過了一會兒麋鹿稍稍歪著頭把漂亮的角朝向野貓的方向，這只一個小時前還在訓練場里野獸一樣對付敵人的野貓，走近來繞著麋鹿轉了兩圈，居然就收斂了尖利的爪子和牙齒，甚至不是跳，而是笨拙地爬上了麋鹿的角趴在它的背上。

金珉奎瞥見自己精神系的行為之後偷偷一臉痛心疾首。

李碩珉突然清清嗓把金珉奎也嚇了一跳，他抬起頭又迅速低下去，李碩珉覺得再不說點什麼金珉奎就要把自己衣角抓壞了，於是他有些游移不定地說，你如果趴在我身上睡也可以的。 

 

 

* * *

 

 

結合熱

 

 

發結合熱的時候，金珉奎會懷疑對方是不是偷偷換了個人格。

 

平時極溫和的人，這時候會不分場合地跟他求歡，還在訓練場上就帶著很高的溫度靠過來，燙人的嘴唇貼著他的脖子、鎖骨，甚至會就這麼解開他的衣服，會不顧其他人或詫異或戲謔的目光一路上動手動腳帶他回家。

向導平時比起哨兵並不算強大的武力值在這時候幾乎發揮到極致，粗魯地撕掉哨兵的衣服，在他身上留下明顯的記號。

不管在平時或者在床上一向保持良好的溫柔與紳士這時候都被結合熱這東西盡數燒毀，甚至會在進入金珉奎的身體前說出“現在想逃可來不及了”這種可怕的宣言。

 

麋鹿也一反常態地在家裡近乎狂躁地亂轉，野貓被嚇到躲在另一間臥室的床下微微發抖，但麋鹿隔一會兒就會走到門口聽到野貓的呼吸聲就安心地離開並不靠近它。

 

結合熱會持續一整晚直到第二天早上，縱使哨兵平日再怎麼強悍，金珉奎也已經被自己的向導操得渾身無力。他被抱到盥洗室的洗手台上接著正面操，李碩珉還有心思惡劣地塞給他刮鬍刀要求他給自己刮鬍子。

金珉奎在心里大罵對方一定是瘋了，但又被釘在洗手台上無法逃脫，纏繞在對方腰上的長腿也已經用不上力氣，只能隨著對方的動作擺動，握著刮鬍刀的手條件反射似的握得很緊，卻無論如何也沒辦法好好放到對方臉上。最後只好哭著把刮鬍刀扔到一邊雙手抱緊李碩珉乖乖接受對方的“懲罰”，這也是結合熱最後一波的瘋狂。

 

一切回歸平靜之後，野貓終於從床下出來，仍然趴回麋鹿背上輕輕打著呼睡著，李碩珉向塔推掉了今天的訓練課程對好友的揶揄笑著敷衍過去。身邊的人同野貓一樣伸長手腳打個哈欠之後重新又將頭埋進他懷裡，不知是夢話還是他想好了就那麼喃喃地講，我今天想吃#/@＆+＊＋$%……李碩珉失笑出聲把對方抱得更緊，在已經陷入夢鄉的自己的哨兵耳邊說，好啊，我們珉奎想要什麼都可以。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

李碩珉被突然開始在家裡上躥下跳的野貓嚇了一跳。

往常都會在客廳乖乖等自己回家的一人一貓都不在平日的位置，金珉奎的房門開著但顯然沒有人在。

麋鹿去追那不知道又跳去哪個角落的野貓， 李碩珉輕手輕腳打開自己的房門即使明知道再小的動靜敏锐的哨兵也察覺得到。

房間里沒開燈也拉著厚厚的窗簾，他依借門口映進來的燈光隱約看得见床上鼓起的一顆包，摸到床邊笑著拉下捂得嚴嚴實實的被角，“不要這樣睡，會很悶吶。”

手剛感受到棉被里傳來的溫熱的氣息，就被棉被下的人抓住一個翻身壓在了身下。

金珉奎趴在他身上，跟他額頭貼額頭鼻子貼鼻子，說出來的話滿滿都是委屈：“為什麼不回復我的訊息？你居然敢隨便切斷精神聯結？你這樣是違法的哦。”

每說一句話就咬一口他的嘴巴。

李碩珉想起在金珉奎離開的這段時間里，他還在訓練場上就突然收到對方傳來的訊息，“喂我們做吧”這种話刺激得人幾乎噴血還不夠，接著“我是說回去之後”“我願意給你幹”，他一開始震驚過後決定暫時不去理會，哪知道那只是開始，金珉奎不分場合時間的突襲，害得他無法專心之後他只好暫時切斷了精神聯結。

但果然是想的。

夢裡金珉奎跨坐在自己身上，緩緩蹭著彼此的身體，用嬌軟的聲音小聲訴說抱怨和需要，親吻的感覺和記憶中一樣。

 

現在像是夢境變成了現實。

金珉奎趴在他身上一邊胡亂地到處留下痕跡一邊從嗓子里發出輕哼，這讓李碩珉想起了外面不停蹭來蹭去嗚嗚叫的野貓。

“珉奎、珉奎等一下……”他捏住金珉奎的下巴制止他的動作，得到對方不滿的瞪視，手撫摸過對方微微發燙的身軀，“啊……”他仿佛恍然大悟般帶著促狹的笑意舔過對方的嘴唇，“原來我們小貓，是發情了啊。”

  


李碩珉含住他的陰莖，金珉奎發出近乎尖叫的呻吟聲。

哨兵自身本就十分敏銳的感官，加上精神系發情的影響，金珉奎的身體在極度興奮下燃燒著。

李碩珉溫熱的口腔靈巧的舌頭，甚至只是按著他大腿的有力的手，每一個小動作更是點燃了熊熊大火，他的理智差不多已經被燒光了，最後帶著一聲哭腔的呻吟達到了高潮。

他急促喘息著發出嗚嗚的哭聲，但他看不到還掩在被子里的李碩珉，抽噎著叫對方：“李、李碩珉…碩珉、嗚！”

接著就感到有一根手指探進了身體，他無力地捶著李碩珉的肩膀，他能能清清楚楚地感覺到那根手指每一個進出的動作。接著加了更多手指進入他的身體，他的每一個感受都被放得極大，幾乎可以聽到李碩珉的手指在自己身體里摩擦發出的聲音。

李碩珉終於從被子下面出來，他舔掉金珉奎的淚水，吻他發紅的眼眶。

他把手指從對方身體里拿出來，換上更加硬熱的另一處。

金珉奎被燙得一抖，抱住對方的脖頸，哀哀叫著，“碩珉、嗚……”

李碩珉貼著他的嘴唇喃喃地，“對、我在、我要進去嘍……”

這樣說著他就堅定地一點點將自己的性器送進金珉奎的身體，痛感、熱度和快感每一分都在他身上被放大幾百倍，他快被逼得喘不過氣來，甚至在李碩珉進入之後就立刻又射了一次。

“快一點……快點進來…幹我！”金珉奎快被緩慢又巨大的快感折磨瘋，乾脆想要李碩珉給自己一個痛快。

李碩珉當然立刻開始粗魯的大肆進出，肉體碰撞的聲音也被放大了幾百倍傳進金珉奎的耳朵里，他聽到自己大聲的軟得不像話的叫聲和李碩珉壓抑的喘息，他用力搖頭想要把這些聲音甩出自己的腦海但是無濟於事。他也說不出半句拒絕的話，無意識地一直在抽泣，抱著李碩珉也停止不住全身興奮地颤抖。

李碩珉終於不再像那樣溫柔，他用力按著對方大腿使他分得更開，快速的猛力操幹他，每一下都頂在金珉奎體內最敏感的那點，這讓金珉奎幾乎被幹到靈魂出竅，他到最後只可以大口喘氣發不出半點聲音。

但是過於深刻的感受對於哨兵來說會變成負擔，金珉奎開始用力搖著頭試圖向上移動身體逃離，這時候李碩珉的精神觸手探進了他的精神域，金珉奎才像是終於喘上一口氣來，仰著頭繃緊了身體，今晚第三次射了出來，李碩珉也按住他抵著深處射在了他的身體里。

  


李碩珉從金珉奎的身體里出來，側身抱住他，精神觸手一直在對方精神域里撫慰，同時斷斷續續地同對方接吻，金珉奎窩在他的懷裡神智已經恢復——正在咬李碩珉的舌頭以示報復——但身體仍然在發燙著。

“對不起……”李碩珉撫摸著對方汗水黏膩的背脊，他一時被對方勾引忘記了精神聯結，但如果這麼說大概會被身體還軟著的哨兵奮力起來暴揍。

“你是精蟲上腦的變態嗎？”對方已經完全忘記了自己傳訊息性騷擾和因為得不到回應而抱怨李碩珉是性冷淡的時候。

李碩珉哭笑不得。

但是金珉奎的腿又重新悄悄纏上他的腰，他慢慢湊過來吻李碩珉的下巴吻他的喉結，手不安分也只是不痛不癢地揉捏他半硬的性器，李碩珉輕歎一聲，親了親對方帶著笑意的嘴角，從善如流地抬高金珉奎的一條腿把陰莖插進他的身體。

金珉奎瞬間又軟成一灘水，他閉著眼睛靠在李碩珉胸前，隨著他緩慢但有力的抽插發出綿長的甜蜜的呻吟，李碩珉看著他，看著完全專心在享受這回性愛的金珉奎，忽然莫名其妙有一種，自己養了一只世界上最高傲但又最可愛的貓的錯覺。

這一次緩慢又溫存地可能做了很久，李碩珉抽出自己射在外面之後金珉奎才滿足地歎息著射了。

他抱緊李碩珉很快睡著轉為了悠長舒適的呼吸聲，只剩下李碩珉發愁要怎麼幫對方清理。

 

 

————————————

兩個可怕（鬼扯）的二設：

＊切斷精神聯結……哨兵向導單方面都可以做到，但不是解除精神結合（當它可行好了。

＊哨兵的動物體精神系發情期會影響主人。哨兵越強大五感越敏感受影響會越大但同時控制力越強。向導不通過肉體結合也可以安撫。

（所以這裡真的就只是想做啦（幹。

＊以上。我自己的鬼扯二設希望不深究，謝。

 


End file.
